


Pyromancer's Cold Hands

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Natevember 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Natevember (Dragon Age), Natevember 2020, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Erin tries to sneak into bed after Nate is already asleep. Unfortunately, she's no rogue and he wakes up despite her efforts.Day five of Natevember(Rated teen and up for adult language)
Relationships: Female Amell/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Natevember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028047
Kudos: 4





	Pyromancer's Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm posting some more of my backlogged works! Still no internet at my house so you'll probably be waiting for updates even longer if you follow any of my other fics.  
> Prompt: Bare

Careful not to wake the man sleeping in her bed, Erin quietly closed the door behind her before making her way over toward the fireplace.

After igniting another log she had placed upon the still slightly warm embers, she attempted to sneak into bed but Nathaniel cracked an eye open just as she was about to lift the blankets.

"About time you come to bed," he mumbled as he lifted the blankets for her.

"Sorry, I had some letters to reply to so I could send them out in the morning," she told him before kissing his forehead.

Once under the blankets with him, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his torso, only to met by a curse and a sharp intake of breath as her hands touched his bare skin.

"Fucks sake, Erin you're a pyromancer- how in the maker's name are your hands always so damn cold?"

She quickly apologized and gave him another kiss.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe my constantly cold hands are the exact reason why I took up fire magic in the first place?" she asked after a minute.

"Erin, it's really late, so please go to sleep," he yawned.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

Nate let out a deep breath before sighing at the energetic woman now laying beside him.

"Sleep, Erin," he grumbled

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose we can go to sleep," she muttered quietly.

"Sweet dreams, _Commander_."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I put very little effort into this one when I wrote it, but it's still pretty cute, so I decided to leave it as is anyway.  
> Happy New Year and all that jazz. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
